Strike of the Snake
by phantomgirl259
Summary: (Inspired by 'Tazzy Chris') When Chris's suit starts to malfunction again, but this time the price is a little bit more...deadly.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day in the savana, animals were either eating, sleeping or playing and the Tortuga was safely parked next to the waterhole."Hey Martin!"Chris called as he lepted out the giant turtel."Hey Chris."Martin smiled as he took a sip of the water."Wanna go sight seeing?"Chris asked."Sure let's go!"Martin laughed as he ran off into the grass."Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>After about 2 hours of running with Cheetah speed the Kratt Brothers finally came to stop by some large rocks."Those Lions were awesome!"Chris exclaimed as he sat on the grass."Yeah, but nothing can beat Blurr."Martin smiled."I guess."Suddenly Chris felt something grabbed his Creature Power Suit button, both brothers looked down and saw a <strong>HUGE <strong>Python chewing Chris's suit."AHHHHH!"He screamed as he tried to shake the snake off."Hold on bro!"Martin cried as he grabbed a branch and whacked the snake off his little brother. "You ok?"Martin asked. "Yeah I'm fine."Suddenly Chris's Power Suit started to send sparks everywhere and in a green flash Chris suddenly changed into a Python Hybred, with green scales, yellow eyes and a 14ft long tail!"What the?!"Chris paniced as he looked himself over from head to tail."I'm calling Aviva!"Martin cried and pulled out his Creature Pod."Hey Martin, what's wrong?"Aviva asked."Chris's Creature Power Suit is going crazy! You need to come pick us up know!"Martin cried as he tried to calm Chris down."Alright, I've got your coordants, stay there." She ordered before hanging up."You're gonna be fine Chris."Martin reasurred, but Chris wasn't really paying attention, instead he was lying on a rock and falling asleep. "No Chris don't fall asleep!"But it was to late, Chris was fast asleep the minuet he shut his eyes. Martin kept a close eye on Chris, cause you never know what animal could attack a sleeping Python.

* * *

><p>Soon the Createrrer pulled up alongside the two brothers and the whole gang stepped out."Woah! His HUGE!" Jimmy cried when he saw Chris."Help me get him on the trailer."Martin said as he tried to lift his younger brother up, finally they all managed to lift Chris into to back trailer which was full of soft hay, Martin desided to stay in the back incease Chris woke up and paniced. After half an hour of driving Martin could just make out the Tortuga, suddenly, he felt Chris waking up in his sleep, the giant snake opened half an eye."Martin?"He muttered."Relax bro, we're nearly home."Martin soothed as he stared to stroke his little brother's head, immediatly, he fell back to sleep and the gang pulled up to the Tortuga, slowly, they pulled Chris out the trailer and placed him on Aviva's work tabel. After about 20 minuets of trying to fix Chris's suit."Oh no!"She gasped. "What's wrong?"Martin asked."His deactivation button is damaged beyond repair."Aviva explained."So that means..."Koki slowly trailed off."I'm afaid Chris is now stuck as a Python...forvever..."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Martin felt like he had been smacked in the stomach with a hammer, his little brother, the one who had promise to protect, was never going to be Human again. "Isn't there something you can do?" Martin pleaded desperately, Aviva shook her head sadly and Martin just stared at his brother, but then he notice something strange. "Hey Aviva, why's Chris shivering?" He asked as he watched his brother shiver violently. Aviva immediately sprung into action and checked Chris's vital signs. "His body temperature has dropped dramatically!" She cried, Martin's eyes widened in fear, a cold snake was bad. "Well can't you build a heat lamp or something?" He asked. "It's not that simple, due to the unique bond with the Human D.N.A and Python D.N.A the right temperature is unknown." Aviva explained. "Wait! I know somebody who can help us!" Koki cried and she ran to the stirring wheel. "Who Koki?" Jimmy asked. "My veterinarian cousin, she's called Madilyn but we just call her Maddie, her vet center is just on the outskirt of Rio De Janeiro." Koki explained. "Don't you think we should keep this a secret, I mean, who knows how many scientist might want to get a hold of Chris." Aviva pointed out. "Don't worry about that. My mother's side of the family have always taken care of Hybrids and kept it a secret." Jimmy looked at Koki confused. "What do you mean by Hybrids?" He asked. "Where do you think all those stories of Werewolves, Vampires, Mermaids, Nagas and Fairy's came from? My Mother's side of the family took care of them like doctors." Koki grinned. "Awesome."

* * *

><p>When Chris woke up again the first thing he noticed that he was freezing! "M-Martin!" He called through chattering teeth. "I'm here bro, how you feeling?" He asked as he helped Chris sit up. "Freezing, I thought that Aviva would have managed to deactivate my suit by now." Chris frowned when he saw his tail. "About that..."Martin trailed off. After explained that Chris was now stuck as a Python and why they were going to see Koki's cousin. "So I'm stuck like this forever?" He asked sadly as he stared at his claws. "I'm sorry Chris." Suddenly the Tortuga came to a stop right behind a huge building. "We're here!" Koki called. "You stay here Chris, we'll get Koki's cousin." Martin said and went with the others.<p>

* * *

><p>When the gang stepped inside, they saw numerous people sat in chairs with their pets. "Koki, I don't see any Hybrids." Jimmy whispered so that nobody could hear. "I know." She smiled and walked over to the desk where a short chubby lady dressed in a leopard spotted mini dress was typing on computer. "Hey Trixie." Koki smiled as she approached the desk. "Koki!" She cried and embraced the girl in a tight hug. "Maddie is just treating a Bat Hybrid." She whispered the last part so the patients wouldn't hear. "Well when she's finished, tell her I've got an emergence, we've got a Snake Hybrid in the Tortuga that needs to be examined." Koki explained quietly. "Alright, please take a seat and I'll inform Maddie of your arrival." Trixie smiled as she dialled some numbers on a phone. After about 10 minuets a young woman stepped into the room with her male assistant arrived. She had copper skin, chocolate eyes, and jet black hair. "Arthur, please continue with these patients while I meet with Koki." She smiled and walked over to the gang. "Maddie!"Koki cried and the two embraced each other in a bear hug. "Follow me." She smiled and lead everyone to the lift. When they stepped into the lift Maddie pulled out a small key and placed it into a small hole, suddenly a bright red button appeared and Maddie placed her finger on it, moments later, the button flashed green and the lift started to go down. "Now tell me about this Snake Hybrid friend of yours." Maddie said. After explaining about how Chris got his Snake powers and how he was stuck like that. "Right I'll run a few tests, take some D.N.A and run it through a number of tempaters." Maddie explained as the lift came to a stop. When the lift doors opened, what they saw nearly made Jimmy faint. A room full of Hybrids...<p> 


End file.
